Hogwarts: A MUSICAL?
by skatergurl2005
Summary: Read what happens when Hermoines life is turned upside down when she finds out she's not really who she thinks she is. And whose gonna be there to help her in her time of need? MR/DM


"Get up wench," said the woman. Her long hair sticking to her face, covered in sweat.

"I.....Can't..." Was all I could manage.

My stomach hurts. I can't breathe. I can't move. My normally brown bushy hair was all over my face, drenched with sweat. I know no one would recognize me right now. I have cuts and bruises all over. And I can't open my left eye.

She kicked me again and I fly over on my side. All I manage is a groan in pain.

She smiles and just says, "Get up wench. Before your "father" arrives to collect you."

"I....Have... no father..." Is my attempt at defiance.

A man enters the room. This guy is much taller than the women.

"What did you do now Lestrange? You KNOW He's not going to be happy when he sees her like this." The new guy says. I don't recognize him, but he sounds really familiar

"Shut it Zambini! You know as well as I do that the moment she gets back to her precious school that she's going rat on everyone." Lestrange snickers, "And I'm just giving the little wench a lesson before she decides to go and run her mouth."

She walks over to me, grabs my hair, and pulls me close to her. Then, as if rethinking something, she throws me back down on the ground.

She kicks me again. I guess as a warning that she could do worse if this Zambini guy wasn't there.

Lestrange picks me up, not so gently, off the floor before walking to leave. Her long hair swaying behind her.

I was half tempted to punch her right there, but I knew she would only hurt me more.

Zambini chuckled to himself and yells behind him as he turns to leave, "Bella! I hope you've got some DAMN good healing spells. Because if not. YOU'RE going to be the one to suffer from today. Not her.

Lestrange smirks and just says back, "You better believe it Zambini..."

When we left he just smiled at me saying, "You better not tell the Dark Lord. For it will be your downfall..."

It's about an hour later when I wake up, not even realizing that I had fallen asleep. I sit on a bed that had been mine for almost 2 months now. I still haven't quite gotten used to the room yet, since I had barely spent any time in here. I was always hiding. Scared of what the Death Eaters might do to me.

In their eyes I was still a mudblood. No matter what their master has said. I could never be anything else unless I proved myself. But I was scared... No, TERRIFIED. How could I not be? I had just turned 17 the week before. [It had obviously gone unnoticed] I was still in school. And I have NO idea what I want to do for the rest of my life. All I knew was that I wanted to help people.

'Yeah, that's what being a part of the "Golden Trio" will do to a girl' I thought, chuckling to myself as I again thought of my two best friends. 'I can't tell them....' I thought, 'They'd overreact. And then come storming over here like a bunch of idiots. They'd get themselves killed...' I sighed as I thought of telling my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, about the strange things that had been happening to me since the end of last term...

~Flashback~

"I'll see you guys after break ok?!?" I shouted over everyone else's yelling.

"OK! See you later Herms!" Ron yelled back.

Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, ran up to me and gave me a big hug. We had been almost inseparable since she and Harry Potter had started dating a little over 3 months ago.

"Hermoine. I just wanted to tell you again how grateful I am of what you did for me and Harry. You helped us get together. And I couldn't be happier. Thank you." Ginny said giving me one last hug before she ran off.

"Anytime sweetie..." I whispered to the red headed girl who was already running off to her family and boyfriend.

I then shrugged and walked out of the train station to catch a cab. It took me a few moments to get one, and then about an hour later, I was home.

I had lived in the small Victorian house my entire life. It was small but it wasn't too small. It always felt like home whenever I came back to it. Whether it is for one night at a friend's out or for 6 months away for school. I smiled to myself and walked into my childhood home.

As I stepped in I yelled, "Mom! Dad! Sarah! I'm home!"

All of a sudden a 5 year old ran into my legs. I reached down and picked her up. "Why hello there my favorite little sister! How are you this fine afternoon?"

Sarah giggled, her straight black hair flowing down past her shoulders, and just said, "I'm your ONLY little sister, Hermoine!"

"Oh, yeah... I forgot!" I laughed and put my little sister down

You could obviously tell we were not sisters. We looked nothing alike. In fact, I did not look like anyone in her family. I had figured out when I was about 8 that I had been adopted. My parents had never admitted it to me, but they also knew that she knew she was not really a part of the family. Although the Grangers had always treated her like she was their own, I couldn't help but think that there was something else out there for me, like a whole other side of me just waiting to bust out. Though I could never quite figure it out since I had never tried to find my birthparents.

I walked through the living room and into the kitchen where my parents sat around the table. They looked very gloom. Like something had just happened. I noticed their look; it looked like they needed to talk. So I turned to Sarah.

"Sarah honey. Can you do be a BIG favor and take my bag to my room please?" She was excited; I NEVER let her go into my room. Sarah ran from the room snatched my bag from the front and ran upstairs to look around, before I could even blink!

"What's wrong mum? Dad?" I took a seat next my mum and grabbed her hand. She jerked her hand away from her me. Like it pained her to do so. And all of a sudden she began to sob, hysterically that is. My dad hugged my mum and then she got up and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with mum? What has happened? Why wouldn't she even let me hold her hand?" I asked in a rush. My dad just sat there. Looking at the ground. As if contemplating on something important.

"Dad! Tell me what happened?!" I demanded.

"Well.... You know your adopted right?" He asked. I nodded slowly, not liking where this conversation was leading already, and he continued. "Well. Your father came by yesterday. Or at least someone who knows your father."

I was shocked, after all this time NOW my real parents want to come for me? I had a great life. Fantastic friends. I was at the top of my class in school. And even though I wasn't a pureblood I KNEW I was a damn good witch. How dare someone come and ruin all that!?

"Well. What did he say?" I questioned further.

My father sighed and looked at the ground. I then noticed some tears that were coming from the old man's eyes. He quickly wiped them away before they fell, I noted, which is something that struck me as odd. My father and I were close. I always found that if I couldn't talk to someone about something I could always rely on him to come to my rescue. But he was never forceful about it. He always let me be the first to say something.

"The man said that we had exactly 3 days to get rid of you." he began, and I saw a tear fall from his eyes. "He said that if we didn't let you go. That he would come back and take Sarah and your mother. That's when I told him off. I told him that he couldn't have my kids or my wife and that it would be a cold day in hell before I let anything happen to you girls..." He broke off and began to cry gently.

I gave my father a hug and we sat there for a few moments before he continued, "That's when I knew he was like you. He took out a wand that looked like yours only longer. And then he whispered something... I don't know what it was, but I know it was a spell... And it hurt. It felt like a thousand knives were shooting through me all at once. I screamed for him to stop. And when he finally did. He repeated that I had 3 days left with you. Then he expected you to be waiting outside at 4 am so he could collect you."

I sat there. Too shocked to say anything. 'The Cruiticas Curse....' Ran through my mind instantly as my father described his experience. I didn't know who my "father" was but I was more determined than ever to find out, especially since he had sent someone to hurt my family. 'Hell no! That sorry son of a bitch is gonna PAY for this shit!'

He then stood up and paced around the kitchen. He finally stopped after about 10 minutes and said, "We've got to go. We've got to move."

"Dad..." I began. But he cut me off.

"We can change our names and move to the states. You always said you wanted to go overseas..." He mumbled to himself for a few moments. Only saying that they had to move. Finally I got tired of it. I knew it was pointless to run.

"Dad!" I shouted. He stopped talking immediately. "You can't run from wizards... I don't know who my parents are. But if they are powerful enough to make someone else do their bidding and come and harm you guys and give threats. Then they're not going to go away. I've got to go to them..."

We argued for a few hours. Once or twice my mum came in and argued on behalf of my dad. But it held no hope. I had made up her mind. I was leaving. I had to keep them safe. I wouldn't let them get in the middle of wizard matters. It took a while but I had convinced them to leave. They moved to the states after all. It was the last time I ever saw my parents..... It was also the happiest I'd been in 2 months...

~End Flashback~

I silently cried myself to sleep that night. It was about 4 am two days later, in the early morning when I was shaken awake.

It was so light and gentle that I thought I was back home and the past two months hadn't of happened. But when I opened her eyes... All I saw was my new father..... Voldemort.

I sit up immediately. He just gives me a crooked smile.

"Good morning Miley." He sits down beside me gently and kisses my forehead.

I flinch at the contact. Still VERY aware at how hurt I am. Lestrange must have put a vanishing charm on me to cover my bruises, because He hadn't noticed anything yet.

"That's not my name.... My name is Hermoine Granger." I say shaking.

His smile fades and turns into a frown.

"Not anymore it's not. You never have to live that lie again." he says before standing up. "Besides. What the hell kind of name is THAT? Hermoine? Sounds like a hairy monkey.... Just said very fast." His smile returns at his joke.

"It was my great-grandmothers name," I say simply as I wrap my blanket around me closer.

I have been at the Riddle Manor for over 2 months and this is only the third time that I have actually seen my "father". He was always out and about killing people and raising hell and all sorts. I know because I had been sneaking around trying to figure out what his next move is in the war so when I went back to Hogwarts I could tell Harry and Dumbledore. So far though, all I had learned was that Voldemort wasn't so much an ass as she thought. He actually cared about my well-being. He made sure I had a good room, clothes that fit, and food every day. It was strange to me. I always thought of him as this uncaring asshole. 'He MUST want something' I think to myself.

Sure enough... Right after the words cross my mind he sighs and says. "Well Miley. I regret to inform you today. But you will not be returning to Hogwarts this year."

He gets up and goes to walk out of the room.

"WHAT?! That's the only reason I was being so god-damned quite around here! Was JUST so I could go back to school!! Now you're trying to tell me that I can't go back! FUCK THAT SHIT! I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I shout at his back.

And then he turns towards me with a VERY evil smile. He quickly takes out his wand and mumbled something incoherent. Immediately I'm tied with invisible ropes and cannot move.

"You see my dear. I CAN do something about it. And the ONLY way you're going to go to Hogwarts is if I can trust you. And you see. You being Harry Potter's best friend and all AUTOMATICALLY make you an enemy. But since you are my daughter you have been able to live for these past 2 months. And don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking around trying to snoop. Why do you think you haven't found out anything? You're more like me then you want to know... Probably more than you'll ever admit. Even to yourself...."

I struggle against the ropes that hold me. I can't budge. After a few moments of struggling, I give up and fall back against my bed. He sees me struggle for a moment. Then stop. So he twitches his wand and I'm free. So I sit there when the spell is undone. I rub my arms where the ropes were tight. I ached even more now.

"How can I earn your trust?" I ask simply.

Voldemort chuckles and said, "that my dear. You're simply going to have to figure out on your own."

I'm pissed now, so I say, "Now how am I supposed to do that? I don't know you! I don't know what makes you tick. And I don't have any information to give you about Harry or Dumbledore. I MIGHT if you had let me owl them and tell them... I don't know..? That I was ALIVE or something. Knowing them they're overreacting as we speak and are planning to go to my house and get information out of my parents. And when they realize that no one lives there anymore they're going to freak out and go on a 'Find-Hermoine Hunt'. So you know what? THAT's what you get for not letting me write them!"

He chuckles again, "don't you think I've thought this through? How STUPID do you think I am? After all... I AM your father. I've been having someone write them periodically telling them that you are having a wonderful time with your parents in New York."

'Damn... Didn't think that one through....' I think to myself.

My thoughts must be written on my face because he smiles and says, "I bet you feel like an idiot now huh?"

"I still hate you, you know." I state simply, crossing my arms in defiance.

His smile grew into and evil grin and he just said, "Oh, I DO hope so..."

And then he left. But not before saying, "Don't forget to tell Bella to fix you up before she does anymore damage. I've got to keep you healthy for what's coming next..."

Its a few hours later, and I'm in the library. This is where I spent most of my time at, well at least when I wasn't spying or hiding from Lestrange. I have read almost all the books that I've thought were interesting. Right now, I'm looking across the shelf, picking out another random book to read, when the door fly's open and Lestrange walks in. She walks swiftly to me, grabs me by the hair and pushes me into a nearby chair.

"Ok, Mudblood. I'm going to strike you a deal. If you take this potion here," she pulls out a flask and uncaps it so I could smell the horrid stench coming from it,"You can go back to Hogwarts this year. Luckily for you I somewhat have a heart. You can finish your term and be very happy with your stupid friends."

She lets go of my hair and steps back, actually giving me a moment to consider the offer, which is VERY out of character for this particular bitch-from-hell.

"What's the potion? What's it do?" is all I can manage to get out.

"It's a personal concoction of mine. I created it. It makes sure you don't speak a word of what happened this summer. It will instantly make you tell that you were in America with your muggle family. Along with a few added benefits..." She smirks and holds it out to me.

"Like what? What's the 'added benefits'? And it is going to hurt me in any way?" I ask, instantly on guard again.

"No." she replies simply. She looked kind of saddened by the fact that it wasn't going to cause me any harm, "It will only hurt your pride. Think about it like this..." she leans in closer to me and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm going to hurt you MUCH more then this", she shook the potion," if you DON'T take it..."

I felt the color from my face fall. I had to be as white as a ghost. I only pause for another moment before I take the flask and down in one gulp. It was HORRIBLE. It tasted like it smelled. When I finish the potion I fell odd. Like all of my troubles were all of a sudden over. Because I was going back to Hogwarts. Back home.

I hand back the flask back to her and wipe my mouth on my sleeve. The potion burned on the way down... Not bad enough that I want to pass out, but enough to be uncomfortable.

She chuckles and merely says, "Have a nice time back at Hogwarts. Miss Miley Riddle." She turned to leave and I relaxed.

Lestrange makes it to the door, opens it and goes to walk out, but has a change of heart and turns around to face me. "OH yeah," She started, "By the way. When you go back to Hogwarts. You will be sharing a room with my nephew. Seeing how both of you are Head's now. Just thought I'd let you know before you got there and you started screaming." Lestrange chuckles and leaves without another word.

I sit there for a moment. Just wondering, basically, what the hell had just happened. That's when it REALLY hit me. 'I'm leaving!!!' my mind yells. I jump up out of seat and start jumping up and down. 'I'm going back!!! I'm going home! Even if I couldn't tell anyone what happened, that's ok. Just as long as I can LEAVE!' I think to myself.

I'm so excited I want to just scream in happiness but when I opened my mouth I sing instead...?

_"Three days, eight hours, fourteen minuets gone_

_You bend. I break_

_Like you never saw._

_Maybe I'm too scared to call._

_Maybe I'm too tough to fall"_

I close my mouth instantly and cover it with my hands. What had I just gotten myself into....??


End file.
